


Коронация усопших

by Linuana



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, not very pleasant read
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linuana/pseuds/Linuana
Summary: Их семейное счастье и взаимоуважение рушилось изнутри, и старший сын Оцейроса не мог понять, что нужно сделать, чтобы избежать этой участи.Лотрик же думал о том, как ему сбежать.





	Коронация усопших

**Author's Note:**

> Работа лежит уже очень давно, но я боялась выставлять по причине затронутых в фанфике тем. Пару лет назад я очень волновалась о том, как воспримут написанное мной читатели, и не перенесут ли они это на меня как автора.   
> А потом мне столько глубоко плевать.

С тем, как и сколько прихорашивают королевских особ к приёмам, может соперничать лишь подготовка фавориток-наложниц. Но последние хотя бы не держат голову выше положенного, как младший сын нынешнего правителя. Раньше Оцейрос и не замечал, насколько Лотрик плевал на собственный физический недуг и комплекцию в целом, что продолжал смотреть на отца взглядом равного, а не того, кому суждено гореть вечно. Недостоин он и поднимать голову в присутствии кого-либо, как недостоин получить в наследство истинные драконьи руки. Они не выходили из головы короля с тех самых пор, когда длина ногтей превысила обычную, приняв облик звериных когтей, которые были бы более уместны преданно служащим Тому Самому Герцогу.

Учтивость и спокойный голос выводили из себя ещё больше, что хотелось это уничтожить и сломить их обладателя. У Лотрика была совершенно иная роль, совсем ни на что не годная, но кто-то да должен её выполнять. И с такой частью пьесы уж точно неподобающе так свысока смотреть на других. Благородная кровь и получаемые от неё привилегии ничего не значат.

Приторно ласковым голосом пригласив принца сесть на своё место и получив вежливый отказ с удивлением во взгляде, Оцейрос чуть не впечатал Лотрика в спинку трона, не отводя от него пожирающих глаз. Как бы ни хотелось начать именно с рук, король пока держал себя подальше от них, водя ладонями по тонким ногам сына, впиваясь когтями в нежную кожу. К неудовольствию Оцейроса Лотрик был далеко не самым понятливым, даже когда оказывался в капкане; осознание явно приходило к нему с опозданием.

Лишь когда икры были исполосованы когтями (правда не такими длинными и похожими на драконьи как у обреченного на второстепенную роль) сплошь и поперёк, король с удовлетворением почувствовал страх пташки, оказавшейся в лапах кошки. Первое проявление подобного чувства несравнимо ни с чем, особенно когда ты сам являешься его катализатором. Особой радости, правда, Оцейрос не испытывал: не настолько важной персоной суждено было стать его нынешнему младшему сыну, чтобы довольствоваться хоть одной из его эмоций. Не для того он был рождён и уж точно не для великих свершений его готовили (морально, нежели физически; за недостатком последнего у принца, впрочем причин для подобного было предостаточно).

Если бы Оцейрос хоть немного тепло относился к сыну, может, он бы и сказал хоть что-то, пока царапал кожу на талии, разорвав вечно мешающиеся одежды (помнится, с той же проблемой он столкнулся в брачную ночь с законной супругой). Но он продолжал стойко молчать, лишь с придыханием шипел на ухо совсем стихшему птенцу, который на удивление быстро смекнул, что сопротивления Оцейрос не терпел. Ни от кого. Либо же просто такова была реакция не знающего жизни на любое внезапное действие, которое не вязалось с привычным видением мира и окружающих его людей.

Оцейрос что-то слышал порой от прислуги, которая говорила комплименты в адрес мягких волос младшего из принцев. Королевская рука, однако, ничего подобного не чувствовала, когда держала Лотрика за них, прижимая того к трону. Единственное, что он чувствовал точно, это была обида на судьбу, которая по жестокой иронии подарила его самую потаённую мечту какому-то недостойному. Он не называл младшего сына по имени не столько из-за презрения, сколько чтобы дать понять, как мало он значит для этого мира, что даже назвали его по названию королевства, где он имел несчастье родиться.

Он даже не был красивым.

Принц вздрагивал от любого прикосновения к исполосованным бёдрам, в то время как руки его отца спускались всё ниже, пока не коснулись стоп, давая им опору ладонями и мурлыча что-то неразборчивое, а по тональности нельзя было понять ни настроение самого короля, ни его намерений. Оглаживания ног разительно отличались от того, с какой злостью он оставлял глубокие борозды, и оттого приходилось быть начеку, чтобы если не быть способным убежать, так хотя бы предугадать последующие действия. С такой напыщенной любовью приходит предатель на смертный одр своего друга, чтобы лишить всего, что у него было.

Спустя мгновение руки Оцейроса оказались уже на тонких запястьях сына. С силой сжимая их, тот с чувством вывернул их, наслаждаясь последующим криком.

— Ты их не достоин, — шептал король, в то время как его сын всхлипывал от жуткой боли, боясь и шелохнуться. — Они не должны принадлежать тебе. Ты Его даже не видел.

Несмотря на своё благородное происхождение Оцейрос прекрасно знал обо всех методах пыток и издевательств, что не раз помогало ему в прошлом. Но он не использовал самые изощрённые и даже не самые болезненные, а те, которых удостаивались лишь низшие сословия. Лотрик больше не сдерживал слёз, страшась лишь того, что отец надругается над ним. Оцейрос лишь усмехнулся над такой наивностью. Его сын не был достоин возлежать с ним. Он не был достоин и обычной порки. Лишь самые низшие наказания подходили еретику.

Проведя когтями по бёдрам Лотрика, король коснулся пальцами меж ягодиц и без предупреждения ввёл их внутрь, раздирая нежную кожу до крови. Младший принц не выдержал такой боли и закричал в голос, панически задёргавшись и попытавшись вырваться, но крепкие оковы в виде отцовских рук не позволяли и двинуться с места. В тот момент Лотрик лишь желал, чтобы его унизили не таким болезненным методом. Ведь тогда было бы не так больно, верно?..

Но боль не прекращалась. Оцейрос двигал внутри пальцами, с извращённым удовольствием наблюдая за страданиями сына, пока когти с силой вгрызались в кожу, оставляя кровь и впитывая последние силы Лотрика, которые бы ему могли помочь, чтобы вырваться.

Принц вдруг вспомнил рассказы матери об её отце Гвине, о его милосердии, о его заботе и любви к своим детям. И он вспомнил встречу с Гвиндолином, который приходился ему родственником. Лотрик помнил своё искреннее удивление, когда он смотрел на Тёмное Солнце: он не был высоким, он не был сильным, но его не покидало величие Солнца, даже когда на королевство легла бесшумная Ночь. Будущий Повелитель Пепла был поражён тем, насколько они были похожи хотя бы некоторыми внешними данными с Гвиндолином. Хотя последний, конечно, был намного красивее и величественен во всём. И даже его всем известные змеи не умаляли восторженного впечатления от лицезрения младшего сына самого Гвина. Своим приходом он дал надежду Лотрику, что и он станет таким же почитаемым, таким красивым, и отец увидит и, наконец, поймёт, что он готов на всё ради счастливого будущего и сохранения величественности их рода. Но не Гвиндолином был болен Оцейрос.

Он продолжал шептать что-то на незнакомом Лотрику языке: видимо, мания отца перешла всякие границы, что он не воспринимал остальных под стать себе. Руки же продолжали царапать кожу по уже оставленным следам. Лишь когда на теле принца не осталось живого места, пародия на дракона бросила добычу в сторону, неспешно зашагав к выходу. Лотрик слышал шаги до самой лестницы, а потом стало тихо.

 

***

 

Сломанная рука были лишь частью проблемы, когда живёшь по соседству с родителем-садистом, но когда таких запястий две штуки, то можно уже начать составлять в уме завещание (что бесполезно, его никто всё равно не прочитает и не услышит). Лотрику повезло в том, что его способностей хватало на обучение целительным заклинаниям, однако сращивание костей само по себе было процессом не слишком приятным. Тем более когда затронуты такие важные части тела.

Их залечивание, однако, дало передышку самому Лотрику, который явно бы впал не в самое приятное для сознания состояние; пошатнувшаяся картина видения мира и близких людей, которые всегда были рядом и никогда не причиняли боль, грозила распасться на множество осколков. Тем не менее, не думать об этом не получалось, и всё для Лотрика упиралось в него самого, из чего шло очередное непонимание, что же он сделал не так. Он всегда был таким, всегда был доброжелательным, всегда старался угодить родителям, однако не этого им было нужно, но спросить уже поздно из-за появившегося страха перед отцом.

Сложнее всё же оказалось скрывать произошедшее не сколько от других, сколько от родного брата, которому Лотрик рассказывал обо всём наболевшем, и он впервые почувствовал, как близкий родственник не даёт узнать, что же его гложет. Не совсем раскол, но и не открытое бесконечное доверие, которое всё же не ушло до конца.

Успокоение он нашёл в собственном наследстве, привилегии которого позволяли читать самые редкие тома, написанные задолго до его рождения. Другое же наследство смогло сберечь и от нападок отца, однажды и вовсе спасшие его.

Король в тот день был особенно зол, но даже не увидел сына, быстро пройдя мимо, хотя тот стоял от него всего в паре метре. Возможно детёныши чешуйчатых узнают о своей способности становиться невидимыми в более приятных обстоятельствах, но младшему наследнику нельзя было привыкать к подобной роскоши, когда он с тяжелым сердцем принял свою участь, требующую вести себя тихо и не высовываться из Архивов.

Невидимость, однако, не укрыла его от Лориана, который с детства знал, где любил прятаться его младший брат. Наследник престола был, на удивление, очень проницательным молодым человеком, и после того дня не отходил от Лотрика, прося его не молчать и рассказывать, если его что-то мучает. Но что он мог ответить? Открыть правду об отце? Поведать о кошмарах, что душат его по ночам? Ему нечего было сказать.

Лориан лишь вздыхал и ложился рядом с братом, обнимая его и давая обнять себя. Их семейное счастье и взаимоуважение рушилось изнутри, и старший сын Оцейроса не мог понять, что нужно сделать, чтобы избежать этой участи.

Лотрик же думал о том, как ему сбежать.

 

***

 

— Слышишь?

В ответ тишина. Лориан молчал уже давно.

— Мир умирает. Где-то далеко что-то горит, а здесь он просто умирает.

Старший мягко касается лба брата, убирая за ухо упавшие пряди, и поудобнее устраивает его у себя на коленях.

— О нас даже не вспомнят. Начнётся новый круг, где нам не будет места. Интересно, жив ли ещё отец.

Лотрик берёт руку брата и обнимает её, тяжело вздыхая.

— Только не уходи. Хочу умереть рядом с тобой.

Лориан молчит.

Где-то вдали раздался рёв умирающего дракона.


End file.
